I Heart Different Dimensions
by CosmicStoryTeller
Summary: Wolverine on a forced vacation, Iron Man, Spider-Man, and Captain America face off with Dr. Doom, but this time it turns out differently. Our heroes of the Marvel Universe had been sent off to meet their and other's opposites.


Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel.

This was just suppose to be a normal day for the Avengers, just another fight with their rival Dr. Doom and his Doom Henchmen, gone bad.

James Logan Hewlett A.K.A Wolverine was on a forced vacation from the X-Men, ever since they defeated Magneto. He never wanted to go on Vaca, but good thing he ran on Dr. Doom up to his no good schemes again. On 'accident'.

"Haha! You don't have much arm in your shield throwing anymore Captain! Are you getting rusty? Because your not getting any older lately!" Dr. Doom said to Captain America after blocking a shield with no struggle.

Captain America has just landed on a knocked up taxi next to the rest of the Avengers including, Spider-Man, Iron Man, and Wolverine, in Manhattan, he just had to help. "Is that because you've felt my shield more times then you can count?" Captain America responded.

"I'm sure you guys are having a moment, but can we hurry this up? I'm suppose to be on forced vacation. And if Dr. Xavier sees me on the news, not on vacation, I'm in big trouble." Said Wolverine, tempted.

"You? On vacation? The 'best at what we do' is on vacation?" Laughed Spider-Man.

"That's why it's called forced, you bug." Wolverine responded.

"No need to get mad Wolfy, I just can't imagine you on vacation, forced or not, oh wait, the camera crew is here. HEY BEW YORK LOOK AT HOW MUCH OF GOOD FRIENDS AND WOLVERINE ARE." Shouted Spider-Man to the camera crew, while putting his arm over Wolverines shoulder.

And good enough the camera crew and the news couldn't get enough.

"Arghh, why would you do that?" Cried out a angered Wolverine.

"Can't you just enjoy the attention Wolfy, you've deserved it, your big furry fur is actually pretty warm." Responded Spider-Man.

"Who told you that? Wade? (Deadpool) Ill have to stab you both now." Wolverine said.

"Uh, guys we still have a extremely dangerous mastermind criminal here." Explained Iron Man.

"Ok it's time Doom, stop playing around with these fools and activate your side of the device." An Unknown man said to Dr. Doom.

Dr. Doom put his finger on a communication device on his ear, "Roger that." With that note he pushed in a code on to his wrist device.

"Im sorry to burst the party but-" Dr Doom was saying before Spiderman leaned into Iron Man's ear and said, "Did he just say 'Burst the party?" then Dr. Doom continued saying "When you get there, make sure to get your hands on the Degree for me Avengers." Laughed Doom.

"Degree? What Degree?" Asked Captain America.

All of the 4 Men Avenger team was seeing a green aura around them, and in a split second, they disappeared into a cold wintery location, it seemed to be in the middle of the night. Snow following over their heads, and melting by falling on top of Iron Mans hot blue energy out of his chest and center of his hands.

Spider-Man perked up and looked up at the sky and asked, "Where are we?"

"A military satiation..." Responded Captain American.

Iron Man started walking forward, then said, "Im going to check this place out, and see what kind of satiation we are in, Doom is up to something, I don't like this." And with that last note he started to fly upwards slowly.

"I shouldn't be here with the bug, tin head and Uncle Sam." Said a grumpy Wolverine.

"Oo stop your pouting Logan, I know you want to be here to cut up bad guys as much as we do." Responded a cocky Spider-Man.

"Stop bickering back there ladies." Laughed Captain America.

While Iron Man was looking around, when he turned his head to immediately Captain America's shield strike him causes him to lose balance and fall back down to the ground, he's sparred with Captain millions of times, but never got a shield hit that hard.

"Captain? What the? Why would.. Arghhh that hurts." Said Iron Man with his hand on his head.

"What do you mean Stark, why did you fal-" Responded Captain in till he to was strucked by a shield to.

"Who are you? And where did you get Starks tech?" Said an unknown women shielded by the shadows.

"Huh? Who are you?" Asked Spider-Man.

She then stepped out of the shadows revealing to be female version of Captain America with a belly shirt version of Captain's Shirt, no mask, blonde long hair, with matching tight pants.

"I'm Captain America." Responded the female version of Captain America. With that, everyone looked at Captain America, who was probably more puzzled then they were.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
